


Never Done With Killing Time

by inspirit11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirit11/pseuds/inspirit11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to teach Hinata how to be unpredictable but, at this point, he can’t imagine not being able to read Hinata well enough to know what he’s going to do. It could be a problem if they ever have to play for different teams but it’ll be worth it if it pushes Hinata to be a better player. Though a future like that makes his throat feel tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Done With Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Lorde's 400 Lux. Kageyama is on the ace spectrum. I might be projecting a little.

Hinata slaps his back after a spike that had Tanaka scrambling so badly he face planted into the net. Kageyama is too tired to flinch. Sweat runs down his face in rivulets and his hands are slipping on his knees as he hunches over. He can’t stop thinking. His fingers still aren’t strong enough, he’s putting too much strain on his right knee, he’s going to have to cover for Ennoshita’s inattention to his left side in the future, he can work on putting together plays that will send the ball directly to Nishinoya –

Hinata’s hand still hasn’t moved. In fact, both his hands are on Kageyama’s back, clutched in his jersey and he can hear Hinata panting behind him.

“Gimme five minutes. Jerk,” he gasps. Kageyama snorts and walks to where his water bottle is, dragging Hinana behind him. He’s not so tired that he won’t glare at Tsukishima’s snickering but he just decides to step up his dump shots and then make Tsukishima pissed that he was actually going easy on him.

“Drink, dumbass,” he mutters, holding the blessedly cool bottle out behind him. “Are you drinking the right amount of water? You’ll cramp otherwise.”

“Yes, father,” Hinata replies. He whacks Hinata’s head, sending water spraying, then bends his knees to stop himself from falling over just before Hinata tackles him like he knew he would. He has to teach Hinata how to be unpredictable but, at this point, he can’t imagine not being able to read Hinata well enough to know what he’s going to do. It could be a problem if they ever have to play for different teams but it’ll be worth it if it pushes Hinata to be a better player. Though a future like that makes his throat feel tight.

Eventually Hinata gives up and punches him in the arm once before slumping against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. He sits next to him, watching the second years play a two-on-two game while Tsukishima teaches Yamaguchi how to improve his block and the third years discuss something very serious in the little three way circle they seem to unconsciously make. Yachi is smiling at them and subtly taking photos with her phone. She’s developed an annoying habit of drawing them together, usually to practice bodies in motion. Kageyama’s not sure if the expressions she gives them are flattering or not. He’s still happy this peaceful little moment is going to be saved. 

Yachi turns back to Kiyoko and now no one is looking at them. He gently takes Hinata’s hand and threads their fingers together, grimacing at how wet it still is. After a beat, Hinata squeezes back, grinning at Kageyama’s disgruntled expression more than their joined hands.

“Your hand’s too soft. Sure you’re not slacking off, Kageyama?”

“I’ll kick your ass.”

“Not if I kick yours first.”

“You can barely reach it.”

“You dick! Also, just because I’m short doesn’t mean your hands aren’t soft.”

“Maybe if you took care of your hands, they wouldn’t feel so rough and you’d have better accuracy.”

“Oi, stop squeezing so hard!”

“What, can’t handle it?”

There’s cackling above them and they look up to see Nishinoya clutching his stomach with one arm while slapping Tanaka with the other.

“These two shitheads turned handholding into a competition,” he wheezes. There’s a glint in Tanaka’s eye that makes Kageyama wish he had a volleyball in his hand just in case.

“You guys better not hold girls’ hands that way. I’ll have failed as a senpai if you crush your girlfriends’ hands.” He leans down. “Don’t let me down, freshmen.” He pulls away a still shaking Nishinoya. Kageyama realises Hinata’s thumb has been rubbing the back of his hand for a while.

Hinata says softly, “I don’t want a girlfriend.” Something in Kageyama’s chest unclenches a few degrees.

“Me either.”

“Maybe Yachi, after we win.”

“Me too.”

“We can’t both date her.”

“We could try.”

Hinata considers this for a second, as if this conversation isn’t one of the most ridiculous they’ve ever had, even by their standards. In these small moments when they’re having a break, it’s okay to say things that don’t make sense because they don’t make sense but they’re going to be the best anyway.

“I don’t want to be without you,” Kageyama whispers. He’s never even admitted this to himself before. His throat feels hoarse.

Hinata pinches him. “Where would I even go, dumbass?”

He pinches him back and they sit for a few more minutes before heading back to the courts to work on blocking.

 

 

Kageyama cycles home with Hinata as part of a new endurance regimen he worked out with Coach Ukai. He’s a little excited to see Natsu again because Natsu thinks he’s way cooler than Hinata and makes their mother buy banana milk to keep in the fridge for him when he comes over. He likes doing his homework while hearing the sounds of Hinata’s mother cooking and laughing at Hinata’s father’s funny work stories.

He doesn’t know if he wants to kiss Hinata, or go on dates or anything, but he knows that he loves him. It’ll devastate him when they end up on different teams because they will one day, he can feel it and the knowledge sits like ice in the pit of his stomach.

He brakes hard, almost dislodging himself. Hinata skids to a stop a little ahead of him and turns back to look at him questioningly.

Kageyama squares his shoulders and clutches the handlebars.

“I love you,” he says, steadily, not scared and small like he feels.

Hinata’s eyes widen in shock. He stares for a few seconds and then scrambles off his bike, running to Kageyama and hugging him tightly. It’s awkward because he’s still sitting on his bike but it’s also a little perfect.

“I love you too, dumbass.” He pulls back a little to look him in the eyes, his expression solemn and determined. “You’re stuck with me.”   

And somehow Kageyama knows the future won’t break him, not when Hinata has his back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> concrit appreciated! come say hi on [tumblr](http://i-need-a-pilot-tho.tumblr.com)


End file.
